O Fantasma do Túnel/PT
O Fantasma do Túnel Eu me lembro de ter visto esta história em um site, faz uns 6 anos. O site já está fora de atividade, portanto, eu tive que me guiar pela minha memória, portanto me desculpem se eu deixei passar algum fato em branco. Eu não posso confirmar se a lenda é real ou não. Aparentemente, era o autor do próprio site quem havia feito essa viagem. Terminado todos os esclarecimentos, vamos à lenda do fantasma de Ellen: Domingo, 12/12/2004 Finalmente nós havíamos conseguido aquelas férias que tanto desejávamos. Depois de anos poupando dinheiro, nós podemos pagar a viagem pelos Estados Unidos. Iria ser uma volta pelo interior do país (a única cidade grande a qual iríamos seria Los Angeles, onde nosso vôo chegaria). Eu já havia preparado tudo: aluguei o carro que usaríamos, as malas já estavam prontas, bem como a câmera que eu iria usar para gravar. Àquela altura, nada poderia derrubar meu ânimo. Às 23:30 nós pégavamos o vôo em Guarulhos. Segunda-Feira, 13/12/2004 Demos início a nossa viagem. Pelos próximos 4 dias, nada de errado aconteceu. Simplesmente parávamos todo dia em um hotel diferente, e no dia seguinte continuávamos nosso caminho. As coisas mudariam quando chegássemos ao hotel McKenzy, localizado em uma reserva florestal próxima, você já deve logicamente saber, à cidade de Ellen. Sábado, 18/12/2004 Passamos direto pela cidade, não deu para ver muita coisa. Pegamos uma estrada de terra de uns 30 min. até chegar ao McKenzy. Lá fomos recepcionados normalmente, fizemos nosso check-in, e aproveitamos para desfazer as malas, como costumeiramente fazemos em cada hotel. O clima até que era agradável, ensolarado mas não muito quente. Foi à noite que fomos apresentados à lenda do fantasma do túnel. Estávamos sentados em volta da fogueira, eu, minha esposa e outros hóspedes do hotel. Como manda a tradição, aproveitamos a noite para contar aquelas clássicas histórias de terror. Ou pelo menos a gente chamava de "contos de terror": era cada história pior que a outra, e tanto eu quanto minha esposa fazíamos força para segurar o riso, ou a vontade sobre-humana de bocejar. Até que um dos funcionários do hotel, um senhor de uns 35 anos, chamado Donny, se aproximou; ele aproveitou para contar para nós sobre uma lenda local, de um fantasma que assombrava aquela região. No começo do séc. XX, a população de Ellen estava em clima de euforia: acontece que no meio da floresta, foi descoberto uma jazida de ouro. A exploração desse ouro poderia trazer benefícios nunca antes vistos pela cidade, e o governo obviamente queria se aproveitar disso. Tão logo a extração começou, os garimpeiros perceberam que era muito difícil e perigoso adentrar tantos quilômetros mata adentro, e muitos se recusaram a continuar trabalhando nessas condições. Verdade seja dita, é sabido da morte de vários garimpeiros nessa época. Para contornar a situação, a cidade de Ellen deu início a um projeto ambicioso: um túnel subterrâneo que ligaria a cidade à jazida, com trilhos para que o ouro pudesse ser deslocado com mais facilidade, através de vagões. Logo os engenheiros começaram o trabalho, e o "esqueleto" do túnel (o túnel em si, sem os complementos como o sistema de iluminação e os trilhos) até chegou a alcançar a mina. Porém, um fatídico evento obrigou a obra a ser supensa por tempo indeterminado: certa noite, uma equipe de uns sete operários desapareceu no túnel. Outros trabalhadores obviamente partiram a procura deles, fazendo o caminho que levava a mina. Porém, estes também acabaram não retornando, junto com mais outras três pessoas que ousaram ir em direção à jazida. Os engenheiros recusaram-se a continuar trabalhando, enquanto essas pessoas não fossem achadas, o que levou a paralização da obra: nesse meio tempo, algumas pessoas que ainda visitavam os túneis (principalmente policiais envolvidos na busca) relataram terem ouvido barulhos estranhos vindos da jazida. Era como o som de um grito (algumas vezes, dava para ouvir o som de mais de uma pessoa gritando) que ecoava por toda a galeria. Além disso, constantemente uma corrente de ar trazia um vento quente e abafado para o túnel. Esses incidentes fizeram as pessoas começarem a crer que algo sobrenatural estava se apoderando daquele lugar. Os mais crédulos, inclusive, achavam que aquele túnel de alguma forma havia feito uma ponte entre a Terra e o Inferno, o que explicaria os gritos e o vento quente. Mas, como sempre tem pessoas obcecadas em confrontar o sobrenatural, não era raro ver equipes invadirem o local de obras (a segurança era bem ruinzinha mesmo) à noite seja para desmistificar o terror que aquilo tudo causava, seja para "entrar em contato com os espíritos"... toda sorte de gente queria visitar aquele lugar. Quase todas essas pessoas, porém, sofreram o mesmo destino dos operários. Quase, porquê um grupo, de alguma maneira que nem eles souberam explicar, conseguiu retornar. Segundo seus relatos, eles caminharam, munidos apenas de duas lanternas, até a metade do túnel, no ponto onde as obras foram suspensas, e onde o sistema de trilhos e fiação para. Chegando lá, eles decidiram tentar entrar em contato com o além, mas sem ter nem idéia de como fazer isso. De repente, um integrante sugeriu mandar algum tipo de sinal, sonoro, visual, para tentar chamar a atenção de seja lá o que estiver no fim da obra. Eles perceberam que havia, jogados próximos ao trilho, um estojo de ferramentas e um livro velho. Resolveram pegar um martelo, e com ele bater nos trilhos para fazer um sinal bem alto. No começo, nada aconteceu. Nenhum sinal, nenhum grito, nenhuma brisa quente, nada. Mas eles persistiram, até que uma luz surgiu no fim do túnel. Não era bem uma luz, era mais um sinal, que parecia ser feito com uma lanterna. Ele não durou mais que dois segundos, e apagou novamente. Eles tornaram a bater o martelo no trilho, e mais uma vez, a mesma luz aparece, durando os mesmos dois segundos. Eles continuaram nisso até que, de repente, um grito gélido, de puro sofrimento, ecoou por todo lugar; assustados, eles saíram correndo o mais rápido que conseguiram, carregando consigo o velho livro que haviam encontrado. E eles garantiram terem ouvido passos perseguindo eles por toda a instalação. Mas, felizmente eles conseguem sair vivos. Logo eles viraram celebridades instantâneas na cidade, sendo elevados à ordem de verdadeiros heróis, bravos guerreiros que enfrentaram o medo de cara... por simplesmente terem conseguido sair vivos de lá. Apesar do que eles passaram, até que o grupo não tinha do que reclamar: eles gozavam de uma popularidade incrível em Ellen, e a vida para eles parecia ótima daí para frente... só parecia. Algum tempo depois, Nathan, o jovem que havia pego o velho livro começou a agir de modo estranho, falando sozinho, evitando qualquer contato social: parece que algum tipo de esquizofrenia tinha afetado ele. Mas o que ele mais temia era o tal livro, que ele trancou numa caixa de madeira, entregando a chave à Miller, outro integrante do grupo. Por fim, seus pais cederam a pressão, e internaram ele em um sanatório, em uma cidade a mais de 98 Km de Ellen. Os amigos, preocupados com o que havia acontecido com Nathan, resolveram retornar ao túnel, na esperança de que eles pudessem descobrir uma ligação entre seu esquizofrenia e sua visita àquele lugar. Eles deviam saber que quem abusa da sorte... pois é, dessa vez nenhum retornou, dando fim ao mito dos heróis de Ellen, e intensificando o poder da lenda. Quanto a Nathan, ele permaneceu internado no sanatório até sua morte. Essa lenda salvou a noite. Agora sim, ninguém iria conseguir dormir, só pensando no trágico destino de todos esses desaparecidos. Donny afirmou que, por mais absurdo que pareça, essa lenda era real. Inclusive, disse que sabia como chegar ao túnel, cuja entrada ficava próximo do hotel, e que poderia levar a gente para uma "voltinha" se tivéssemos coragem. Como já era bem tarde da noite, todos preferiram ir para cama dormir, ou ao menos tentar. Donny aceitou, e disse que quando quisessem, ele estaria disposto a lavar-nos ao túnel, desde que fosse à noite. Algo um tanto sádico da parte dele, mas geralmente ele era um tipo super-educado. Em outros casos, nós teríamos deixado o hotel já na manhã seguinte, mas aquela lenda nos deixou muito intrigados. Ficamos os próximos dias no hotel, decidindo se partíamos ou se fazíamos a trilha com o Donny. Quinta-Feira, 23/12/2004 À essa altura, estava decidido que passaríamos o Natal naquele hotel. Aproveitei o dia para conversar com o gerente, e no meio da conversa, citei a excursão que Donny queria nos levar. De repente, a cara do gerente ficou pálida de medo: ele disse para eu não aceitar isso, pois o túnel era muito perigoso. Ele perguntou se eu estava ciente da história dele, e confirmei tudo. Acho que fiz cagada com o Donny, o gerente estava com cara de quem queria ter uma "conversa" com ele, mas tratei logo de desmentir a situação toda. Depois dessa "conversa", ele pediu para eu visitar o mostruário do hotel, uma espécie de mini-museu que havia por lá. Resolvi ir, só para ver o que tinha alí, e fiquei espantado: o gerente me apontara uma pequena caixa de madeira, e quando me aproximei pude ver escrito na madeira carcomida as iniciais NK. Aquela era a tal caixa onde Nathan guardou o livro, que ainda estava lá (ela não tinha sido aberta até hoje, porquê como Miller também se perdeu no túnel, a chave nunca foi achada). Aliás, o nome completo de Nathan era Nathaniell McKenzy, e ele era o irmão do fundador do hotel. Por isso que a caixa tinha ido parar alí, e ninguém tentou abrí-la a força para preservar a única lembrança que tinham dele. Aquilo me atingiu de uma maneira que não sei descrever. A lenda poderia ser verdade mesmo? Agora sim, a certeza de que deveríamos ir nessa excursão me acertou em cheio. Falei com o Donny, sem deixar que o gerente descobrisse, é claro, e ele disse que inclusive tinham outros interessados em fazer parte disso. Nós partiríamos na noite do dia 27. Segunda-Feira, 27/12/2004 Era mais ou menos umas 23:45, quando quase todo mundo já tinha ido dormir, quando todos nos encontraram na porta do mostruário do hotel. Éramos um grupinho de sete pessoas, mais ou menos a mesma quantidade de pessoas das expedições que se perderam no passado. Claro que eu não me esqueci de levar minha câmera, para que pudesse filmar tudo. Fizemos uma listagem de alguns mantimentos para atravessar a floresta (um kit de primeiros-socorros, lanternas, uma bússola e alguns cantis de água) e lá pela 00:10 nós partimos. Terça-Feira, 28/12/2004 Começamos entrando pela mata virgem, sem nenhuma espécie de trilha ou indicação, exceto a bússola, que nos permitiu fazer um caminho reto em direção ao oeste. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, chegamos à uma velha estrada de terra. Não havia iluminação, placas, era apenas uma linha desmatada da floresta, se quer saber. Andamos mais alguns minutos, e eu filmando todo o medo que estava estampado em nossos rostos (exceto, claro o Donny, ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo). Então chegamos a uma clareira, e lá, meus amigos, estava a entrada para o túnel. Olhamos assustados enquanto Donny tirava as tábuas que barravam a entrada. Na verdade, aquilo era apenas uma saída de emergência do túnel, dentre outras que foram construídas. Descemos pela escada, foram apenas alguns segundos que mais parecia uma eternidade. Foi aí que encaramos a porta vermelha de metal. Todos sabíamos que depois dela, entraríamos no amaldiçoado túnel. Passamos horas encarando uns aos outros, quando alguém finalmente pediu para que Donny abrisse de uma vez, para acabar logo com isso. Dito e feito, a porta lentamente se abriu. Depois de andar quase meia hora só com a luz da lua, e depois descer por uma escada sem nenhuma iluminação, o clarão que veio de dentro parecia que iria nos cegar. Na verdade, era o sistema de iluminação do túnel. Não preciso dizer o quanto ficamos assustados: por quê que as luzes daquele túnel estavam acesas? Ele não deveria estar abandonado? Deixamos essa dúvida para depois, e começamos a seguir em direção à jazida. Cada fio de cabelo do meu corpo se arrepiava mais e mais, o cheiro daquele lugar... aquele cheiro era horrível!! Ninguém esperava sentir um perfume lá dentro, mas o odor parecia de cadáver em putrefação, ou pelo menos é o que alguém presumiu. Mas nada nos impediu de seguir caminho. Passou-se um tempo e de repente as luzes começaram a falhar: a partir de certo ponto do túnel, apesar de instalado, o sistema de luz a partir daí não estava completo, por isso, as luzes iam cada vez mais perdendo força até se apagarem totalmente. Precisaríamos das lanternas mais uma vez. Eventualmente, chegamos até o local. O meio do túnel. Onde os trilhos e o sistema de luz param completamente; foi alí que a obra foi paralizada, devido ao desaparecimento dos operários. E foi alí onde o grupo de Nathan manteve contato com o tal fantasma. Agora sim, tínhamos chegado ao ponto alto da excursão. Donny fez o prazer de nos lembrar de todos esses fatos. E agora, nós iríamos repetir o que aquele grupo havia feito. Olhamos ao redor, e quase caímos para tráz de susto. Lá estava o estojo!!! O estojo de ferramentas que o grupo de Nathan havia achado, faz pelo menos um século!!!!! A essa altura, alguns de nós já queríamos voltar, mas Donny fez questão de abrir o estojo, DA MANEIRA MAIS ALTA POSSÍVEL!! Pegou um martelo, e você já sabe o que ele fez. Contra a vontade de todos, ele começou a martelar o triho. Pronto, estávamos condenados. Cada martelada ecoava pelo túnel, e poderia ser ouvida de qualquer lugar. Nós não conseguíamos parar de olhar para o fundo do túnel que levava a jazida. Minha garganta secou como nunca antes. E então... lá estava... Um pequeno brilho foi enxergado ao fundo, como o brilho de uma peequena lanterna. A cada martelada o brilho ia ficando mais forte. Donny queria ir além dalí, mas ninguém aceitou ir com ele. Sobrou para mim: segui ele com a câmera, e ele com uma lanterna. Andamos mais um pouco deixando o resto para trás (minha esposa também). Donny berrou, e a luz acendeu de volta. Foi aí que eu tive uma idéia mei óbvia: eu estava filmando o fim do túnel, mas o local de onde a luz veio estava tão distante que a lanterna não conseguia iluminar. Então, decidi usar a visão noturna de minha câmera para ver se ela mostrava o que tinha lá. Eu liguei, e lá estava ele: um homem vestindo preto estava parado no local de onde vinha a luz. Tão logo aumentei o zoom para ver melhor, a câmera começou a dar defeito. Não consegui consertar ela. Estranhamente, só a visão notruna tinha quebrado, a visão normal ainda funcionava, mas não adiantava nada já que estava tudo tão escuro. Donny deu um último berro... a luz... aquela luz brilhou BEM NA MINHA CARA!! Eu saí correndo o mais rápido possível, fazendo esforço para segurar a câmera. Eu só parei quando encontrei o resto do grupo, que estavam visivelmente assustados com meu grito. Nós saímos correndo a todo vapor, sem nem olhar para trás. Nós teríamos que contar bem as portas de emergência para sairmos pela certa. A sorte estava do nosso lado, pelo menos uma vez. Saímos pela escada, e chegamos ofegantes ao lado de fora. Talvez ali estivéssemos mais seguros. Felizmente, estávamos todos seguros. Não poderia ser melhor... até alguém notar que Donny não estava alí. Eu pensei que ele tivesse me seguido, mas eu nem olhava pra trás. Tendo em vista o desaparecimento de Donny, nós saímos correndo mais uma vez até chegar ao hotel (não me pergunte como conseguimos voltar sem nosso "guia"). Ao chegar lá, contamos o ocorrido ao gerente, que ficou uma fera. Com razão: Donny era muito querido por lá, e ele tinha se perdido por nossa culpa. A polícia foi chamada, e todos no hotel estavam visivelmente abalados, especialmente a gente. Tentamos voltar para nossos dormitórios, ver se conseguíamos dormir um pouco, mas minha esposa me segurou pela mão. Assim como Nathan, ela também trouxera algo do túnel. Ao lado do estojo de ferramentas estava uma pequena e enferrujada chave; nos entre-olhamos assustados. Já sabíamos para que ela servia. Todos, inclusive o gerente, foram correndo para o mostruário, correndo em direção à caixa. O gerente tirou com todo cuidado, e minha esposa colocou a chave na fechadura. Naquele momento de tensão, a caixa foi finalmente aberta. Depois de 100 anos, lá estava ele: o livro que Nathan havia guardado por tanto tempo!! Logo o gerente pegou ele e começou a folheá-lo: tratava-se de um diário escrito por um dos primeiros operários a se perderem no túnel. Ele basicamente descrevia o cotidiano do trabalho na obra. Não havia nada de muito aterrorizante nele. Ficamos um tanto quanto desapontados, já que esperávamos algo que esclarecesse o desaparecimento dos operários, ou que pelo menos explicasse porquê Nathan ficou louco depois daquela visita ao túnel. Enquanto o gerente folheava o diário, um companheiro nosso pediu para que eu mostrasse minhas filmagens. Rapidamente peguei minha câmera e voltei toda a fita, crente de que eu tinha captado tudo. E o que conseguimos? Chiados. Chiados por todo o vídeo. Só havia um único segundo onde não havia chiado. Aos 7:06 min. do vídeo, aparecia uma imagem estática do túnel, macabra. Parecia uma entrada para o inferno... aquilo assustou todos nós bastante. E ficava pior: o gerente, enquanto folheava o diário, deixou cair uma foto que havia nele. Minha esposa pegou a foto e congelou. Nós fomos ver o que era. Era uma foto dos primeiros sete operários a se perderem: o primeiro homem de pé, da direita para esquerda se chamava Kyle Dollyner. Mais conhecido pelos colegas como Donny. The English Translation of The Ghost Tunnel I remember seeing this story on a website, as a six year old. The site is now out of commission, so I had to write this through my memory alone, so forgive me if I've missed some details. I can not confirm if the legend is real or not. Apparently, it was the site author himself who had made the trip. I'm finished with all the clarifications, here is the legend of the ghost of Ellen: Sunday, 12/12/2004 Finally we had gotten that vacation we so wished for. After years of saving money, we can afford a trip to the United States. It would be a walk around the interior of the country. (The only large city we would be visiting was Los Angeles, where our flight would arrive.) I had already prepared everything: I rented the car we would use, the bags were packed, and the camera would I use to take photos. At that point, nothing could bring down my spirits. At 23:30 we took a flight in Guarulhos. Monday, 13/12/2004 We began our trip. For the next four days, nothing wrong happened. Simply we stopped every day at a different hotel, and the next day we continued our journey. Things would change when we got to hotel McKenzy, located in a forest reserve next to, logically you should already know, the city of Ellen. Saturday, 18/12/2004 We passed straight through the town, we did not see much. We took a dirt road about was thirty minutes until you reached the McKenzy. There we were greeted normally, we did our check-in, and we would unpack, as it is custom to do at every hotel. The weather was nice, sunny but not too hot. It was the night we were introduced to the legend of the ghost of the tunnel. We were sitting around the campfire, I, my wife and other hotel guests. As tradition dictates, we took the night to tell those classic horror stories. Or at least what we called "horror stories" Each was worse than the previous story, and both I and my wife were trying out best to hold back laughter, or yawning. Until one of the hotel staff, a gentleman of some thirty-five years, named Donny, approached us; he used to tell us about a local legend of a ghost that haunted the region. At the beginning of the 20th century. The population Ellen was in euphoria: what had happened in the forest? One gold deposit was discovered. The exploration of this gold deposit could bring benefits never before seen by the city, and the government obviously wanted to take advantage of that. As soon as the extraction began, the miners realized that it was very difficult and dangerous to enter the mine as it was many miles into the forest, and many refused to continue working under these conditions. Truth be told, it is known that several miners died at that time. To overcome the situation, the city of Ellen initiated an ambitious project: an underground tunnel that would link the city to deposit with rails so that the gold could be moved more easily through wagons. Engineers began the work, and the "skeleton" of the tunnel (The tunnel itself, without additions like lighting and rails.) even got to meet mining conditions. However, one fateful event forced the work to be suspended indefinitely: one night, a team of about seven workers disappeared into the tunnel. Other workers obviously had gone to look for them, making the road leading to the mine. However, they also ended up not returning, along with most other three people who dared to go towards the deposit. The engineers refused to continue working, while these people were not found, which led to stoppage of work: in the meantime, some people still visited the tunnels (Mainly police officers involved in the search.) reported hearing strange noises coming from the mine. It was like the sound of a scream (Sometimes they could hear the sound of more than one person shouting.) that echoed throughout the gallery. Furthermore, there was a constant current of hot and muggy wind from the tunnel. These incidents have made people begin to believe that something supernatural was taking over that place. The more gullible even thought that tunnel had somehow made a bridge between Earth and Hell, which would explain the screams and the hot wind. But as always there are people obsessed with confronting the supernatural, it was not uncommon to see teams invaded the construction site (Security was notoriously poor.) and night terror is to demystify the hysteria that this whole thing caused, some to "get in touch with spirits" ...all sorts of people wanted to visit that place. Almost all of these people, however, suffered the same fate of the workers. Almost, but a single group, somehow unable to explain how they had returned had escaped the fate of the others. According to their reports, they walked, armed only with two lanterns, halfway down the tunnel at the point where the work had been suspended, and where the system of rails and wiring ended. Arriving there, they decided to try to contact the beyond, but none of them had any idea of how to do this. Suddenly, one member suggested sending some kind of signal, noise, visual, to try to draw attention to whatever was at the end of the tunnel. They realized that there was a toolkit and an old book next to the rail. They resolved to take a hammer and hit it on track to make a loud signal. At first, nothing happened. No sign, no crying, no warm breeze, nothing. But they persisted until a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. It was not quite a light, it seemed to be made with a flashlight. It lasted no more than two seconds, and vanished again. They hit the hammer on the rail, and once again, the same light appeared, lasting the same two seconds. They continued this until, suddenly, a cold scream of pure suffering echoed everywhere; frightened, they ran as fast as they were able, carrying the old book they had found. And they assured the others that they heard footsteps chasing them throughout the facility . But fortunately they got out alive. Soon they became instant celebrities in town, being elevated to the order of true heroes, brave warriors who faced the fear... by just having gotten out of there alive. Despite what they had gone through, the group had no complaints: they enjoyed incredible popularity in Ellen, and life seemed great for them from then on... However, it just looked like that. Some time later, Nathan, the young man who had taken the old book began acting strangely, he was talking to himself, avoiding all social contact: it looks like some kind of schizophrenia had affected him. But what he most feared was that book, he locked in a wooden box, handing the key to Miller, another member of the group. Finally, his parents gave in to pressure and he was admitted in a sanatorium, in a city of more than 98 km from Ellen. Friends, worried about what had happened to Nathan, decided to return to the tunnel, hoping that they could find a link between schizophrenia and his visit to that place. They should know that abusers of luck don't always have luck on their side... It is said that this time no one returned, ending the myth of heroes Ellen and intensifying the power of legend. As for Nathan, he remained hospitalized until his death at the sanatorium. This legend saved the night. Now yes, nobody would be able to sleep, thinking only about the tragic fate of all those missing. Donny said, absurd as it may seem, this legend was real. He even said he knew how to get to the tunnel, whose entrance was near the hotel, and that could take us for a "ride" if we had the courage. As it was late at night, everyone chose to go to bed to sleep, or at least try. Donny agreed, and said that when he wanted to, he would be willing to wash in the tunnel since it was at night. Something seemed somewhat sadistic about him, but generally he seemed like he was a super-educated kind of person. In other cases, we would have already left the hotel the next morning, but that legend had left us very intrigued. We stayed at the hotel the next day, we set off deciding whether or not to do the trail with Donny. Thursday, 23/12/2004 At this point, it was decided that we would spend Christmas at the hotel. I took the day to talk to the manager, and in the middle of the conversation, I mentioned that the tour Donny wanted to take us. Suddenly the manager's face went pale with fear: he told me not to accept it, because the tunnel was too dangerous. He asked if I was aware of his history, and confirmed everything. I think I fucked up things for Donny, the manager I was talking to wanted to have a "conversation" with him, but soon tried to deny the whole situation. After this "conversation," he asked me to visit the showcase of the hotel, a sort of mini - museum that was there. I decided to go just to see what was there, and I was amazed: the manager pointed me to a small wooden box, and when I got closer I could see writing on wood, the rotten initials NK. That was such a box where Nathan kept the book, which was still there. (She had not been opened until today, because as Miller also lost in the tunnel, the key was never found.) Actually, the full name of Nathan was Nathaniell McKenzy, and he was the brother of the founder of the hotel. Why the box had gotten there, and no one tried to open it the power to preserve the only memory they had of him. It hit me in a way that I can not describe. The legend could be true? Now yes, I really wanted to go on that tour. I talked to Donny, without letting the manager find out, of course, and he said he even had others interested in being part of it. We would leave on the 27th. Monday, 27/12/2004 It was more or less 23:45, when almost everyone had gone to bed, when we all met at the door of the hotel showcase. We were a small group of seven people, roughly the same amount of people that had gone on the expeditions that were lost in the past. Of course I have not forgotten to bring my camera so I could film everything. We made a list of some items to get through the forest (A compass, first aid kit, flashlights, and some canteens of water.) and by 0:10 we left. Tuesday, 28/12/2004 We started going through the virgin forest, it was without any kind of indication or track, except the compass, which enabled us to make a straight path towards the west. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at an old dirt road. There was no lighting, rails, there was only one path that was cleared of forest, if you ask me. We walked a few more minutes, and I fear that all our emotions were plastered on our faces. (Except, of course, Donny, he seemed to know what he was doing.) Then we came to a clearing, and there, my friends, was the entrance to the tunnel. Some looked scared while Donny took off the boards that barred the entrance. Actually, it was just an emergency exit of the tunnel, among others that had been built. We descended the stairs were just a few seconds that seemed more like an eternity. It was there that we faced the red metal door. We all knew that only the damned would enter the tunnel. We spent hours staring at each other, when someone finally asked that Donny open the door at once, to get on with it. Said and done, the door slowly opened. After walking for almost half an hour with only the moonlight, and then descending a staircase with no lighting, the glare that came from inside looked like it would blind us. In fact, it was the lighting of the tunnel. I don't need to say how scared we were: why were the lights on in the tunnel? Shouldn't it be abandoned? We'll leave this question for later, we began to move towards the mine. Every hair on my body stood on end, the smell of that place... the smell was horrible! Nobody expected to smell that scent inside, but the odor smelled like a rotting corpse, or at least that's what we assumed. But nothing stopped us from following the path. We continued for a while and suddenly the lights began to fail: from a certain point of the tunnel, although installed, the light system from there was not complete, so the lights were increasingly losing strength until they were gone completely. We would need the lanterns again. Eventually we got to the location. The middle of the tunnel. Where the rails and light completely stop end; it was there where the work was stopped due to the disappearance of the workers. And it was there where the group Nathan made contact with this ghost. Now yes, we had reached the high point of the tour. Donny has the pleasure to remember these facts. And now, we would repeat that group had done. We looked around, and almost fell backwards in fright. There was the case! The tool kit that Nathan's group had found, over a century ago!!! At this point, some of us wanted to return to the hotel, but Donny was keen to open the case, IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY! He picked up a hammer, and you know what he did. Against everyone's wishes, he started pounding the case. Okay, we were doomed. Each hammer strike echoed through the tunnel, and could be heard from everywhere. We we could not stop looking at the bottom of the mine tunnel leading. My throat dried up like never before. And then... there was... A small sheen was lit up in the background, like the glow of a small lantern. With each hammer blow, the brightness was getting stronger. Donny wanted to go further from there, but no one agreed to go with him. Given the choice, I followed him with the camera, and he had the flashlight. We walked a bit more leaving the rest behind (my wife too). Donny yelled, and the light came back. That's when I had an obvious idea: I was filming the end of the tunnel, but the place where the light came was so far away that the flashlight could not illuminate it. So I decided to use my night vision camera to see if it showed what was there. I did it, and there he was: a man wearing black stood on the spot where it came to light. As soon as I increased the zoom to see better, the camera began to malfunction. I could not fix it. Strangely, only night vision had broken, normal vision still worked, but it was no good because it was so dark. Donny gave one last scream... The light... that light shone in my face! I ran as fast as possible, making no effort to hold the camera. I only stopped when I found the rest of the group, who were visibly startled by my scream. We left running at full steam, without even looking back. We would have to find the emergency doors and go out to the right. Luck was on our side at least once. We left the stairs, and arrived breathless outside. Maybe we were safer there. Fortunately, we were all safe. We could not be happier... until someone noted that Donny was not there. I thought he had followed me, but I had not looked back. Given the disappearance of Donny, we went running again until we reached the hotel. (Do not ask me how we got back without our "guide.") Once we got there, we told the manager what happened, who was furious. With reason: Donny was well liked there, and he had been lost through our fault. Police were called, and everyone at the hotel were visibly shaken, especially us. We tried to go back to our dorms, to see if we could get some sleep, but my wife grabbed me by the hand. Like Nathan, she had also brought something of the tunnel. Beside the tool kit was a small, rusty key; in-between scared looks. We knew that she done well. Everyone, including the manager, went rushing to the showcase, running towards the box. The manager took it out with care, and my wife put the key in the lock. At that moment of tension, the box was finally opened. After one hundred years, there it was: the book that Nathan had kept for so long! Soon the manager grabbed it and began leafing through it: this was a book written by one of the first workers to be lost in the tunnel daily. He basically described the daily work in the work. There was nothing very frightening in it. We were somewhat disappointed because we expected it to explain the disappearance of the workers, or at least explain why Nathan went crazy after that visit to the tunnel. While the manager flipped through the diary, our companion asked me to show my footage. I quickly grabbed my camera and went through the tape, believing that I had captured everything. And what did we get? Hisses. Shrieks throughout the video. There was only a single second where there was wheezing. At 7:06 minutes of video, there appeared a static image of the tunnel, macabre. It seemed to be entrance to hell... it scared us all deeply. And it got worse: the manager, while flipping through the daily, dropped a photo that was in it. My wife took the picture and froze. We went to see what it was. It was a picture of the first seven workers to vanish: the first man standing, from right to left was called Kyle Dollyner. Better known by his colleagues as Donny. Category:AltLang Category:Ghosts Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal